Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{5} \times 5\dfrac{1}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{26}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 26}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{208}{25}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{8}{25}$